The Helper's Club
by LuminousLight
Summary: Sasuke's the rich popular Vice President of the Student Council, while Sakura's the cheerful hot tempered leader of the Helper's Club. They hate each other and have always been rivals. What Sasuke doesn't know is that Sakura's the mysterious singer he'd always had a crush on. AU slight OOCness..
1. Prologue

**A/n: Hello everyone! First of all, thank you for clicking the title and I hope that you'll R&R! I'm not used to writing stories and my grammar isn't perfect so I hope you'll help me improve. I got the idea after watching Sket Dance. I love Naruto and Sket dance! and I love SasuSaku, so I thought I'll give it a try since the idea's been bugging me... Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: The Helper's Club**

**Summary: Sasuke's the rich popular Vice President of the Student Council, while Sakura's the cheerful hot tempered leader of the Helper's Club. They hate each other and have always been rivals. What Sasuke doesn't know is that Sakura's the mysterious singer he'd always had a crush on. AU slight OOCness..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the idea about the Sket Dance. But I own the plot of the story... Enjoy XD**

* * *

"I'm finish!" Sakura exclaimed as she stand up. Her short pink locks tied in a small pony tail behind her back as her emerald eyes shine with determination. Looking around, she can't help but smile at the feeling of satisfaction blooming in her chest. She has just finished mowing the entire backyard of their science teacher, Rin.

"I'm done too." A timid voice said behind her. Turning around, Sakura smiled at her longtime friend, Hinata. The girl's long dark hair is tied in a similar way as hers, her silver eyes calm. Averting her attention to the flowers behind her comrade, a pang of awe suddenly hit her stomach. She sulked in disbelief as her mouth opened. The flowers seem to shine and sparkle at what the girl did. "Y-you did a-a g-good job!"

The latter giggled at their president's antics. "Thank you."

"The bees and the butterflies agreed to—" Shino, the only boy in their club was stopped when Sakura suddenly shouted. "Oh shut up, you insect loving freak! You didn't even helped us!" She said accusingly as she pointed at their club's secretary.

The said man remained stoic, he's used to their president's constant ramblings and knows that Sakura doesn't mean anything bad at what she said. "I did help." He protested with his monotone voice. "I talked to the insects—"

"Ugh!" Sakura grunted, stomping her foot on the ground. "I know, I know! You talked to the insects, yada, yada." She said, copying Shino's way of speaking. Her anger dissipating quickly as it appeared as she laughs at her secretary's weirdness. Hinata just smiled at her teams ' unique' way of bonding. Shino in return, smiled too.

Footsteps were then heard approaching the group. Rin appeared from her house, her short brown hair swaying in the wind. "The garden looks fantastic!" She praised, earning a proud smile from the students around her.

Sakura started jumping around, hugging her club mates in the process. "Shannaro!"

Rin laughed at the girl's behavior. " You guys are amazing at this kind of things."

"of course we are!"

"We love helping others." Hinata mumbled while looking at the ground to hide her blushing face. She's not used to being praised.

"Ahh." Shino added.

The pink haired girl looked at her friends. A knowing glance was exchanged among them before looking at their teacher. "We are the Helper's club after all."

* * *

"We did a good job, back there." Sakura Haruno, the president of the student support club known as the helper's club, said smiling to her friends. She was facing her club members fully, making her walk backwards.

Sket dan is a club intended for helping other students, even teachers if they have anything they want to have helped with. They will help anyone as long as the problem is solvable. The adviser of their group is a man named Hatake, Kakashi, a well-known Math teacher who is always late and wears a weird mask that covers half of his face.

"Yes we did." Hinata agreed. She is the vice president of the said group.

Shino, the secretary of the group just smiled. Looking at her clock, Sakura yelped.

"Ah! It's almost 8!" She said frantically.

"You're going to be late for your work." Hinata said, concern present in her voice.

"Don't worry about us, Sakura." Shino spoke. "I'll walk Hinata to her house."

Sakura let out a sheepish smile before running away. She shouts, waving at them as she continue to run "Thanks! See you, tomorrow." It was then that she tripped and almost fell, shouting at them that she's okay.

Hinata giggled at their president. "I can't wait for yesterday."

Shino can't help but agree more.

* * *

"You're late."

Sakura shivered at the cold voice of her guardian. Placing her right hand behind her head, she managed a sheepish smile to grace her face. "Gomen, Tsunade-shishou." She looked at her mother figure with pleading eyes.

Tsunade glared at her student before letting out a sigh. "Explain." She demanded before taking a sip from her tea. She grimaced at the bitter taste, wishing it was sake that she's drinking.

Hearing the calm yet still pissed voice of her mentor gave Sakura the permission to go to her room and change. "I had to do some club activities before going home!" She shouted from the stairs.

Tsunade smiled after hearing the familiar sound of her student's room closing. She is glad that she's getting along with the children her age. She cringed in remembering her student's past. As she continues to stare at her drink, she didn't hear Sakura coming. "I'm all set, manager-san." Sakura's voice interrupted. Hiding her frown, Tsunade stared at her student's appearance.

Her short pink hair vanished, replaced with long golden locks. Her hairstyle changed, too. Bangs now cover her forehead. Her usual warm green eyes are now hidden beneath sharp lavender ones, her lips straight in a grim line. _Despite her cold look, she still looks stunning,_ she scoffed.

Anything that describes her student vanished. It's as if a new girl is standing before her. _I need to get used to this._

"Why hello…" Tsunade turned, her body now facing Sakura while the tea long forgotten. "Ai." A teasing smile appeared on her face as the name roll of her tongue.

"Ha ha." Sakura mocked. Soon, her uptight presence changed, returning to its easy going ones. "Do I look…" She twirled herself around, making her white dress flutter. She hesitated "different?"

Tsunade tsked. "Different?" She stared at Sakura before standing. "You're not my student."

Sakura laughed. "I'm still not used to this." She admitted, following Tsunade as the woman retrieve her purse. "You're not the only one." The blond haired woman mumbled taking out her car keys.

"Ready?" She said going out the house, the now blonde haired girl trailing behind.

"Yup!" She said, her warm voice becoming calm and collected as she make sure her wig won't be easily taken off. "Well, to the Akaitsuki then!" Tsunade said rather enthusiastically as a grin appeared on her face.

Sakura dead panned. _No wonder she tolerated drinking tea. _

"No sakes for tonight, Tsunade. You have work tomorrow." Sakura interjected, earning a death glare from the other. _'I hope Hinari-san was here.' _She thought before entering her teacher's car.

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the tenth time this night. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Karin said as she lean forward the said male, showing off her assets as she tries to seduce him. "Nothing's wrong when you're with me, babe." Sasuke said while looking at the red haired woman, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulls her closer to him.

Karin internally screamed. She gently lean her head forward to Sasuke's, wetting her lips as she invites him for a kiss. Sasuke mentally wince. For him, women are all the same. They were made for him to make fun of and use as an entertainment. Well, most of the women he knew, anyways but, they are some he can name that aren't.

He mustered a sexy grin on his face, placing two of his fingers on the girl's slightly opened mouth. "Not now sweety." He whispered huskily at the girl. "Oh, you're such a tease, Sasuke-kun." The girl cooed, placing her head on the Uchiha's chest.

It may sound odd, but right now he doesn't seem to be into any form of relationship regarding the opposite sex. Yes, he'll flirt and touch them but kissing one doesn't feel good for him at the moment. Not until he finally gets what he wants.

"Dobe." His slightly irritated voice said to his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. A blonde haired man with blue eyes glanced at him, his previous conversation with their other friend forgotten. "Yeah teme?" He asked.

Sasuke and Naruto, despite their close ties are very different. While the other is a grumpy old brooding playboy, the other is a sweet, cheerful yet loud. "I thought she'll be performing tonight?"

Naruto stared at his friend, contemplating what he just said. After what seem like a minute, a knowing look of realization appeared on his face. "You mean Ai?" He asked.

"Ah." He nodded brushing the hair of the girl beside him. "What about Ai?" Karin asked, rather annoyed, raising her head to look at the man loves. She was finally getting the attention of her Sasuke-kun and she can't afford to lose it.

"That's none of your problem." Sasuke snapped, his patience running thin as he glared at the girl. Karin shuddered at his sudden change but chose to just set it aside, placing her head on the man's chest once again. Sasuke ignored the Karin's advancements, pushing the girl away from him as he stand up and walk away.

He started to roam around the bar, which is now crowded with teenagers his age. All seem to be having fun as they mark the end of another week. Tomorrow will be Saturday, it's natural for them to drink without thinking of the possible outcome.

"Brooding once again, little brother?" He glared at the man behind him.

"What do you want, Itachi." He spat the name like a venom, which the latter seem to ignore.

"If you're—" The eldest Uchiha wasn't able to continue when a white haired man started speaking on the stage. Sasuke's mood suddenly lightened.

The man, Jiraiya, the foster father of one of Itachi's close friends and also owner of the bar Akatsuki, started to introduce Ai, a regular singer in the bar who also happens to be his little brother's crush. He smiled as his brother's tense shoulder loosens up. A series of claps were heard around them as a familiar looking blonde haired girl appeared on the stage.

To say that she's pretty would be an understatement, she was simply gorgeous. Even Itachi was lost for words when he first saw her. "Ahh. Still have a crush on our dear Ai."

"I do not have a crush on her." Sasuke protested while giving his brother a pointed look. Looking back at the stage, he says "I just admire her talent."

Itachi laughed. An Uchiha never admits any form of admiration toward other people. "Still in the 'Denial' stage, I see." But his mock remain unheard, for Sasuke's full attention is now averted to the woman singing on the stage.

Itachi closed his eyes as he too listens to the melodious voice of the singer. She had been an entertainer in the bar for a year, yet they still knew nothing about the girl. She comes in every Friday and Saturday night to perform but before they could even approach her, she has already vanished.

But that didn't stop the youngest Uchiha from looking up to her. He can still remember his first meeting with her. He had rushed towards the back stage after her last song and approached her. However, when he suddenly kissed her and expected for her to kiss back, he received a slap.

He was baffled at her reaction. He was expecting himself to be angry but the exact opposite happened. He was attracted to her. He was completely attracted to the way she had slapped and glared at him.

They argued that night. Him saying that she was just playing hard to get and that she really wants him to kiss her again.

"_If you're expecting me to fall for you, die. I'm not one of those women you have sex with."_

Her words surprised and attracted him more. Since then, security became tight, disabling Sasuke from speaking to the girl. Now, he's acting like a love sick puppy waiting for her to pet him.

When the song finished, his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Her light purple eyes glaring at his onyx ones while a smile present on her face.

He might not have her now, but soon, he knows that he will.

* * *

**I did my best XD**

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 1 (part 1)

**A/n: Hello everyone!... To those who reviewed, followed and marked this story as their favorite, I would like to say thank you! This chapter will have a part two. I noticed after typing this chapter how long it is so I decided to split it into two parts... Hopefully, I'll upload the second part after editing some of the parts... I hope you'll R&R... Tell what you think.. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"conversations"

_"thoughts"_

**Chapter 1: The Game is On!**

* * *

Sakura hates a lot of things. And one of them is a black haired arrogant jerk named Uchiha, Sasuke.

She has loathed him since the first day they met in the club, much more in Konoha Academy.

Konoha Academy is a prestigious school in the city of Konoha. It is known for producing some well esteemed politicians and business owners in the world. They have all the advanced facilities needed to provide a good environment in studying. Not to mention the teachers who are well known not only for their teaching skills but also for their past careers.

Sakura has always dreamed to be given a scholarship in such respected school. She don't want to always rely on Tsunade and would like to follow her mother's steps when her other goal is finished. She passed the exam perfectly but due to some 'problems' her admission to the school was deterred for a year. And when her prayer was finally answered, she did not expect the consequences she'll pay.

Sakura moved to Konoha two years ago after Tsunade found her.

Tsunade Senju, a respected doctor and surgeon throughout the world. She's also the granddaughter of Konoha's very first leader.

Truth be told, Sakura was adopted by Tsunade after 'meeting ' her in Ame. She was there for medical purposes when they met. The doctor learned Sakura's sad past and after having some 'time' together, she decided to adopt her. Sakura did not mind anyway, she was glad she met the drunkard woman. Though, she would never admit that aloud.

In her two years of stay in Konoha, all she did was prepare for her singing career. It took Sakura a year of rigorous training before she finally debuted in the Akatsuki club. There, she decided to cover up her identity as Ai, the blond haired, lavender eyes, cold beauty. Only Tsunade and Hinari, her manager knows who she really is.

Sakura enjoyed every performance she showed in the club.

She would've keep on enjoying her stay, if it wasn't for a particular Uchiha. After one of Sakura's performance, she was surprised to meet him in the backstage. She was about to walk away when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss, her first kiss. After slapping him, she made sure that no one will be able to approach her, especially him.

Sakura know what type of guy he is. She would often see him making out with random women in the bar. Using them like dolls for his entertainment. Disgusted, she decided to never be associated with him.

The problem though, ever since the day he stole her first kiss, she would always see him looking at her with ravish eyes. The same eyes he uses whenever he kisses a girl. By that, Sakura know for sure that she's his next target. And she knows that he will do everything he can just to finally get her.

Walking leisurely down the hallway that lead to her classroom, Sakura can't help but reminisce the day she met him at school. She almost screamed at his appearance if she hadn't remembered that she's not Ai, but Sakura.

She was lost, looking for the Principal's office that day. As the pinkette walk down the busy hallway of the school, she suddenly I bumped into someone. Landing on her butt, she immediately muttered an apology. Retrieving her books that scattered around her, she was expecting for the person she bumped into, who strangely didn't fall from their impact, to help her up. Instead, she met a cold mock about her being stupid enough to not watch where she's going.

Sakura knows to never judge someone by their first impression. Deep inside her, Sakura hoped that despite the fact the Uchiha's a playboy, he's not the cocky rich brat he appears to be. Guess every rule has an exemption.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." A timid voice greeted her as she enters the room. "Morning, Hinata-chan!" She said, noticing that the girl has just arrived too.

Observing the room, she noticed a few students doing their morning routine. Some were copying notes, some were chatting while the others were simply doing nothing. Walking to her seat located at the second to the last row in their classroom, she smiled at the fact that her bad ass seatmate.

'_ah!'_ She gave out a loud sigh as she drop her bag on her desk and proceeded to sit. '_I hope he's absent_'

It was when she heard a chorus of squeals that she knew it was too good to be perfect. A vein popped on her forehead as she clenches her fist.

"Troublesome." She heard Shikamaru say behind her. She couldn't help but agree. _'Troublesome'_

* * *

The first thing Hinata noticed about their President is that she's definitely pissed. No, she's beyond that. She's mad. Her cheeks and ears are red and her eyes, oh, it seems that her eyes will bulge out any minute now. If looks can kill, a massacre is most likely to happen in the school. Only one person can make her dear Sakura-chan this, uhmm, distorted, and that's the Student Council's vice president, the well-known playboy/prodigy Uchiha, Sasuke.

Composing herself, Hinata mustered all her strength to put on a lovely smile. After all, no one in this school will be able to calm the pinkette other than her. "H-how was y-your day, Sa…S-Sakura-chan?" She stammered, mentally berating herself for her hesitating speech. "It was okay." Sakura said smiling as she approach the long red couch located on the right side of the room. To the left facing the couch is their locker, beside it is a small desk where their computer can be found.

Hinata let out a relieved sigh. Studying her friend with calculating eyes, she can tell that the girl is still angry for what ever happened earlier.

"I guess the Uchiha got on your nerves again, didn't he?" Hinata glared, which looked more like a stare at Shino, who was seated on the wooden chair in front of their main desk, which is situated beside the window. _He just has to bring it up._

"Ugh!" Sakura shouted. Her monstrous self present, once again. "Never mention that name in this room again!" She said, fist raised up saying that she's ready to punch anything that dares mentions the dark haired man's name.

Hinata face palmed. "Please calm down." Her head tilted as she pour the girl some tea. Sakura, feeling her friend's discomfort loosened up and let out a loud humph.

"What happened, anyway?" Shino said, oblivious to their president's outburst.

Hinata handed the pink haired girl's tea before sitting down next to her in their club's couch. "I hate the man!" Sakura shouted and took rather loud sip from her tea.

"How dare he insult the poster I made for our club!" She said while flailing the sample poster she made in-front of the Hyuga heiress. "It took me a whole night to think and make the layout and another one to finish it! And then he just comes to the bulletin board while I'm posting our new poster and starts insulting it like he can do better! Then he starts to mock our club saying how pathetic it is and demands me to make another poster!" Sakura paused to breathe in some air and cries, "I HATE HIM!"

Hinata patted Sakura's back gently while she sulks. Shino on the other hand begins to talk to one of his insects, a dark aura radiating around him. Hinata has a bad feeling about it. Shino may look calm and quiet but when it comes to something or someone he deems important to him gets hurt, he becomes as scary as Sakura when she's angry. Hinata prefers Sakura's loud angry berserk mode rather than Shino's silent killing insect.

Silently she prayed. Whatever it is, she hopes it doesn't have anything to do with the Uchiha.

As if on cue, loud series of knocks erupted from their door. Sakura who was already not in a good mood shouted, "If it's one of you fangirls again! I swear I'll kill you! We will not steal Sasuke's boxers even if it's the last thing we'll do!"

If it weren't for Sakura's appearance, Hinata would've laughed. Shino on the other side of the room grimaced, thinking what an awful idea it is to steal another man's underwear. "'I forgot to add no request relating to Sasuke allowed' under the note 'we don't lend money' on the poster." Sakura mumbled while looking at the white parchment on her hand.

Hinata walked toward the door, whoever is outside sure has the guts to keep on knocking despite their President's outburst. She must not be a fan girl then.

Turning the knob, a short black haired woman appeared. She was smaller than Hinata by an inch nonetheless, she looked confident as she walks inside the room, brushing Hinata's shoulder in the process. The Hyuga-heiress frowned at the girl's lack of manners.

"Wait." Sakura's commanding voice said, making the girl stop. She was sitting on the chair behind the main desk, making her look like the Principal. "Repeat your entrance. This time I want a smile on your face." She added, as if reading the silver haired girl's mind.

The girl, embarrassed by her actions complied. '_She didn't seem to mean what she did._'Hinata thought.

Once again, the girl entered her face light up with a smile. "I have a request." She mumbled, her head bowed, trying to hide her pinkish face as she sits on the chair Shino was occupying before.

"Mai Takeda from 2-C. Age, 16. Blood Type: O. Birthday: October 11. Zodiac: Libra. Member of the kendo club. Despite her strong physic, she loves flower arranging, some of my insects always see her tending to our garden. She-"

"I think that's enough information from your friends, Shino." The pinketted cut in, slightly aware of their friend's weird type of information gathering. Hinata just shrugged this away as she handed the girl named Mai a cup of tea.

"Arigatou." The girl replied. "And, sorry for bumping you."

"It's okay."

The gentle girl smiled, making the later blush at her sweet and innocent looks. '_She's like a princess._' The younger girl thought.

The pink haired girl played with her pen, her feet placed on top of the table. Hinata cringed, slapping the girl's feet of the table. "That's not appropriate for a girl, President-sama. A boy might see your underwear with that type of position, especially now you're wearing a skirt."

"Eh?! But I'm wearing shorts beneath this, see?" Sakura said standing up. She was about to raise her skirt when Hinata's hands found hers with a gentle tap. Sakura, seeing that there's no point in annoying her friend stopped. "So…" She looked at Mai who was baffled at her antics but chose to stay quiet, knowing that she's not the one to talk to about being an appropriate lady. _'Haku would make a more appropriate woman if he was a girl' _Mai thought.

"What's your request?"

"Oh." Mai started to play with her skirt. "Does this have anything to do about Haku-san?" Shino asked from behind. Mai, startled at how the boy knows stared at him with questioning eyes. Though, she could not stop the blush from appearing on her face.

"The butterflies told me that you're close friends with him. They would often see you with him in our school's garden." Shino stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The girls sweatdropped.

"Ah" Sakura whispered on her ears. "He has this sort of weird bonding with insects."

Mai nodded as she giggled at the man. "Anyway…" She trailed. "It does concern him. You see, Haku-kun will be celebrating his birthday three days from now."

"And?"

"I want to throw him a birthday party. He never had one and I want to thank him for being such a good teacher and friend to me." She confessed, her voice growing smaller in every word. Sakura beamed. "Don't worry! You went to the right people to ask for help! We'll throw him the BEST birthday party ever! Shannaro!"

Mai laughed. "I'll help, too." She said eagerly as she stand up and grab the pinkettes hand's.

A grin found itself on Sakura's face. "We'll make the best birthday ever for Haku-san!" She cheered to the girl holding her hand.

"No you won't"

The world seem to freeze at the voice. "Not if I beat you."

Sasuke was standing at the door of their club. An amused smirk plastered on his, in Sakura's opinion, disgusting face.

* * *

Sasuke pinched the hundredth ant that bit him today. "Stupid ants" He said as he walks toward the room of the Helper's Club. A minute after he went out their headquarters, the ants started to bite him.

Seeing that his destination was just beyond reach, he noticed a black haired girl standing in front of the door, knocking loudly. Halting in his tracks, he saw Neji's cousin, Hinata open the door and let her in. Deciding to continue, he stopped again when the girl from before went out, a mix of embarrassment and annoyance present on her features, which was replaced quickly with a bright smile.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke opted to observe them first before getting their club's weekly report.

Taking long strides toward the entrance of the room, he leaned on the wall beside the door and listened at the conversation inside. He heard Shino state something about the girl, revealing that her name, Mai. '_She must be asking them to mow her lawn or do some mediocre chores for her'_ Sasuke thought.

For him, the Helper's club is nonsense. It does nothing but make you do some pathetic chores. What more is that their leader is stupid annoying ugly girl with pink hair. She's a nerd, the type of girls he'll never associate with. Why Hinata joined her club is something that he will never understand. Shino is most likely to join, with all his weird love for bugs but, Hinata? She's the first born of the well-respected yakuza clan, the Hyuga's.

He was snapped from his reverie when he heard the name 'Haku'. He recalled a man with long black hair who looks like a girl. He recalled that he's the adopted son of one of their previous teachers, Zabuza. '_So that's why she looks familiar. She's the girl who's always with Haku._'

"…..to throw him a birthday party. He never had one and I want…..." He heard the girl named Mai say. Though, he wasn't able to make out the other sentence due to her decreasing volume. '_You're asking them to throw a party? Pathetic!_' He inwardly mused as an unknown feeling mix in his gut. "Why would she ask them for help when she can ask assistance from the student council?" He silently asked. Sasuke was starting to lose his cool, it was as if the ant bites weren't enough to piss him off.

He will not tolerate this degrading act. Pushing the slightly open door he stood and said "No you won't"

He looked at the crestfallen leader and smirked. "Not if I beat you."

"What do you think you're doing here?" He witness the pink haired girl charged at him, brushing pass Mai and Hinata. A look of surprise is shown on Mai's face, unlike some of the girls in the school, she wan't blushing. A scowl is present on the Hyuga's face, something that he wasn't accustomed to. He'd known the heiress since they were young, and to see a look of displeasure from the girl bewildered him. '_She must really care for the idiot then._'

He can't make out the expression of the other boy in the room, though. Not with his weird sunglass on.

"What are YOU doing HERE?" The monstrous girl demanded as she roughly pokes his chest. "Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me, you bastard! What are you doing in my territory!"

"Sakura-chan." He heard the Hyuga warn.

"If I remember well, this room is part of the school, which don't belong to you."

"Why you!"

A brawl was about to start when Shino interrupted. "What do you mean by 'Not if I beat you', Uchiha?"

"It means what it means." Sasuke stated as he avert his glare to the quiet man.

"So you're challenging me?" Sakura scoffed. "Game! I can beat you anytime!"

"Really?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He can clearly see the hatred in the girl's eyes. The black haired man can't help but smile at his quick victory. People tend to not think straight when they're angry, and this girl is an example of them.

"I think this is a bad idea." Hinata warned the pink haired girl again.

"Well, then. Let's set a match. Whoever has the more number of students attending their party wins."

"Whoever loses will be punished." Sakura screamed at the Uchiha. She was mad, he can see it. '_Quick victory indeed. _' Sasuke thought.

He paused for a minute, searching what kind of punishment suit the girl in front of him. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "If I win, you'll have to clean the whole school for a day."

"Is that all you got? Game! If I win you'll declare to the whole school while wearing a tutu that you're gay and that The Helper's Club is the best club there is!" She challenged, smirking at the thought of the Uchiha wearing something –ehem- revealing and pink.

"Why you-?!"

"Are you turning down a challenge, Sasuke?" Sakura teased, a large grin present on her face.

Sasuke inwardly fumed. "Of course not!"

"It's a deal then." The pinkette said, offering her hand for a shake, which Sasuke just slapped and turned away.

"Remember your punishment." He heard her say before a fit of laughs erupted from the same girl. No matter what it takes, Sasuke will do everything to win the challenge. Even if from the start, he knows who clearly will win the game.

* * *

Hinata face palmed.

Shino didn't like what happened. He sighed. This is one of the days he wish that their leader were more uptight. She seemed to forget that the man who challenged her is the most popular man in school. 90% of the student's population will surely attend his party even if he wasn't inviting them. "At least the Uchiha didn't include us in the bet." He murmured to one of his insects.

"I'm sorry." Mai apologized. By looking at her, Shino knows that she knows who'll win the game.

Deep inside, the girl was worried at what transpired between the Sasuke and Sakura. She can't help but feel that somehow, if the girl loses, it will be her fault.

"No need." Shino interrupted her thoughts. "Sakura may be easy to manipulate but she'll manage a way out of her problem."

"She always do." Hinata agreed.

"How about the request?" the timid girl asked, ignoring their President, who is currently laughing. '_She must be imagining the Uchiha wearing a tutu._'

"The request is still on." Mai added. "I wasn't asking for the best party. I just want Haku to enjoy. I want him to know that his existence is important." A sad smile suddenly appeared on her face.

Unbeknownst to the three is Sakura listening to their conversation with a contented smile on her face. She has a feeling this request will do good.

* * *

"Ugh!"

I said as I throw a dart in my rival's disgusting face. I can't believe I allowed him to take advantage of me. But, now that I've agreed to his terms, I'll never back down.

"Are you okay?" A woman with long brown hair and beautiful face appeared in Sakura's room, a stack of white papers on her hand. She has a perfectly shaped body that even Barbie will be envy of and is as mature as a mature woman can be. Though, never mention anything about 'clouds' or any 'white haired man' or else, you'll have to face your death earlier than usual.

"I'm fine." I said, reaching for the stack of papers.

"New song, huh?" I asked, raising one of my pink eyesbrows.

"Yeah." Hinari confessed, her dark eyes shimmered with weary.

"You don't have to worry about me. I wasn't having a tantrum about you making Tsunade drive me to the club the other day." Instantly, as if magic, her eyes glimmered with tears (I assume, of joy). "I thought you were mad at me.." She cried.

I knew she was concerned about me. After all, who wouldn't when you have to drag a drunken woman home while she bash at you like crazy? At the club, we keep it a secret that I'm related to Tsunade. Jiraiya, one of Tsunade's colleague is the owner of the club, and it would raise suspicion if they saw 'Ai', dragging her home when she has an adopted daughter named Sakura. I know it's complicated but just bear with me.

"No, it's just something happened at school. That's all." I explained, giving her the most charming smile I can.

"Well, I have to go down now." Hinari said bowing before leaving. The woman, despite are age gap never fails to respect me like I'm older than her.

Hinari was once my music teacher, and when she decided that I'm good enough to start performing, she volunteered herself to be my manager. She doesn't know anything about my past, unlike Tsunade and Shizune, one of Tsunade's apprentices, me being the other one. But she trusts me enough to give me my own space. Ever since I started working at the Akatsuki, she moved in with us. Shizune married Sir Iruka, a teacher at Konoha academy last year so we didn't mind Hinari's moving.

Looking at the papers in my hand, I decided to start my work rather than think about a certain man.

"I'm not doing this for myself." I reminded to my inner. "I'll do this for Mai and Haku-san."

I smiled. After all, cleaning the whole school isn't something that I've never done before. Though, it would be a blast to see that Uchiha wearing a tutu.

Oh God, please help me!

* * *

**I hope you liked it... Reviews means a lot to me cause they'll help me improve my writing and know your opinions...**

**Arigatou!**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 1 (part 2)

**A/n: So here's part two! Hope you'll like it... I'm not that good in writing stories but with your encouragement I'll be able to handle it! R&R please.. Don't be scared to tell me what you think... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1 part 2**

**"You Lost"**

* * *

"Stop being an emo, teme!" Naruto shouted at his best friend before gulping his 3rd bowl of ramen.

Sasuke glared at the blonde haired man at his side before smacking him on the head."Shut up dobe!"

Neji on the other hand, just shrugged and return to his paperwork. He heard a small whimper from the idiot before rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep. Being the President of the entire student body sure is taking its toll on him.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" Kiba asked as he ruffles his pet dog, Akamaru's fur. Glancing at the Uchiha, Kiba can't help but agree at what Naruto said. The black haired man is brooding on his desk as he reviews some reports about the school. Despite his arrogant play boy ways, Sasuke is dedicated to his position in school. After all, he doesn't want people whispering behind his back about him not deserving the place. '_Or maybe it's just one of his Uchiha pride._' Kiba thought.

Naruto laughed, his tattoo like whiskers moving at his action. "He failed to interrogate Ero-sennin about Ai's number yesterday." He gently rubbed his aching head, courtesy of his egoistic friend as he starts his fourth bowl of ramen.

Kiba nodded, a playful smirk on his face. It's not every day the Uchiha got dumped by a girl. '_Well, come to think of it, it sort'a became an every 'weekend' thing ever since that Ai chick came._'

"What are you guys doing in here, anyway?" Tenten, Neji's girlfriend interrupted as she compiles the stack of papers Sasuke and Neji have finished reviewing. She's also the peace officer of the student council. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"Ah." Kiba gasped. "I just remembered that we have practice today." He said, recalling what his couch said. Kiba, though not as popular as Sasuke, is known as the captain of the soccer team. He's the charming son of the leader of the Inuzuka clan, which owns a popular train of pet shops in Konoha.

"I gotta go!" He said before leaving, Akamaru trailing behind him. Tenten snickered as she watch her friend leave before looking at the other man.

"How about you?" The two bunned girl glared at the obnoxious blonde eating ramen on one of the room's desk.

Naruto swallowed his ramen. "In case you let me establish my own Ramen-Lover's Club, I might have something to do." He grinned.

"Never in your dreams, Dobe." Sasuke remarked, his attention still on his papers. Naruto choked in his food. "Meanie!" He shouted back.

Tenten let out a deep sigh. "Which reminds me, Sasuke." Approaching the man's desk, she placed both of her hands on his table, giving him a I-heard-something-about-you look.

The Uchiha turned his attention to the brunnete. "What?"

"I heard you and the president of what club was that again?….." Tenten thought, giving Neji a questioning look. The latter, without even averting his attention to his girlfriend answered. "The Helper's Club."

"Oh, right! The Helper's Club! I heard she challenged you into a betting game yesterday." Tenten said clasping her hands.

"What kind of Club is that?." Naruto interrupted. "The name sounds lame…"

"It's an organization made for the students and staffs of this school." Neji explained. "They help you solve any and all problems you submit to them. Whether it's helping you do chores, answer your assignments. It was just approved last month and is headed by a girl named Sakura, which, if I recall correctly is in your class." The brown haired gave an annoyed look at Naruto.

"Eh.." The loud man gave him a sheepish smile as he lazily rubs his head.

"Actually, all of their members are in our class." Sasuke added.

Naruto gave Sasuke an I'm-not-an-idiot-if-that's-what-you-think-look before shouting. "Then how come she can make her own nonsense club when I can't?"

Neji smirked. '_Did Naruto just admit that the club he wants to make is nonsense?_'

"It's because." A lazy voice answered. "Her club actually has a significant goal." Yawned Shikamaru as he wakes up from one of his naps on the couch. Shikamaru may be lazy but he's the most intelligent student known in their school. He's also the treasurer of the Student council.

"What do you mean by—"

"Anyways, is it true, Sasuke?" Inquired Tenten, her tone slightly irritated due to the rude interruption of Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. "What is it about this time?" Neji asked, thinking how that pink haired girl and Sasuke always fight.

Sasuke told them about the bet, making the blond haired Uzumaki laugh when he heard Sakura's side of the bet. "I hope you lose, teme!"

Shikamaru let out a yawn. Everyone knows who'll win. Sasuke don't even need to prepare.

* * *

"Hey Mai-chan!" Mai heard a familiar voice shout from behind her. Turning around, she manages to get a glimpse of pink, purple and black. A feeling of familiarity spread through her as a smile crept on her face. "Sakura-san, Hinata-san, Shino-san!" She waved back.

Sakura was panting when she reached Mai. "Sorry for being late." Sakura said in between huffs. Soon, Hinata arrived behind her with Shino. "That Uchiha-baka forgot to take our club's report…."

"So we dropped it off there first." Hinata finished, handing a bottle of water that came from her bag.

"No problem!" Mai cheered, patting Sakura's back when she suddenly choked on her drink. "Shall we go then?" Shino interrupted. Mai nodded and started leading them to their destination.

After a couple of minutes, the team arrived on a vacant lot full of garbage. "So?…" Sakura asked, observing her surroundings.

"This used to be a garden full of different flowers." Mai explained, her thoughts seem to be far away. "This place is where I first met Haku-kun, and where Zabuza-san first saw him." She whispered.

"I was being bullied back then, when Haku came to my rescue." She giggled, remembering the time when Haku scolded the group of young men to be more polite to girls like a mother. She was really surprised when she learned that he's a boy. "He told me that this place was where Zabuza saw him wandering out cold when he escaped the orphanage." She added, her head down cast as she frowns.

Hinata gasped, giving a worried look to her. "W-what happened?"

Mai gave out a loud sigh. "I don't really know what exactly happened. My family went on a vacation to Suna when a guy named Gato appeared and bought this place and eventually.." She pointed at the dirty place. "turned it into this."

Shino grimaced; he stole a glance at their Kaichou, wondering why she's so quiet. He smirked when he saw how determined she look.

"The place was soon abandoned when they found that it's no longer useful." Scorned Mai. "No one remember this place anymore."

"You do." Sakura placed her hand on Mai's shoulder. "We'll build a green house in this place! It'll be our present to Haku!"

"How?"

"Look around you. We can use all of this junk to build it!" Sakura said as she picks up a broken window.

"We only have two days left before his birthday, how…?" Hinata trailed as she examines the place. "That's why we have to start now." Shino answered as if reading Sakura's mind.

"Shannaro! Hinata, we need materials." Hinata nodded before dialing something on her phone. "Shino, help me clean this place first and salvage anything we can use and Mai."

Mai's eyes were light up. She have never felt giddy and determine before. Sakura gave her a thumbs up. "We need plants. All sorts of plants."

* * *

_Black eyes roamed the place as the rain continues to pour. The black haired lad continues to observe that wrecked place, his heart clenching at the memory of its former glory. It was once a beautiful place full of colorful ornaments, flowers that bloom every season, symbolizing different things to different people. Now, it was as if the place was cursed. The fountain that once let out the water that silently flows through the garden was wrecked. Shattered glasses litter the place everywhere. Flies roam around the place due to the awful odor each waste gives off._

_Haku couldn't believe the place he once deemed his home turned into this. After escaping the orphanage, he took refuge in this place, which was once a beautiful garden. Here, he met Kizuku-san, the gardener who took care of the place. He can still remember how the old man took care of him before Zabuza adopted him. He can still remember his kind smiles, his boring poetry and most of all, he can still remember how Gato killed him with his goons._

_This place was the old man's last keepsake from his deceased wife. But rather that building a house on this property, he chose to make it into a garden where anyone can visit and enjoy._

_Unknowingly, Haku clenched his fist until it turned white. He wasn't able to do anything to help the old man. Zabuza told him that they will die too if they interfered, so he chose to keep silent as he watches the wretched man steal Kizuku-san's precious place._

_Seven years have passed since the incident. Gato was arrested five years ago and now, the place was abandoned. Forgotten._

_Trapped in his own world, he didn't notice his childhood friend approach him while carrying an orange umbrella. "Haku-kun." She called._

_She waved her hands in front of the boy's face when she noticed he was staring at the place. "Are you okay?" She asked._

_Haku nodded, still reminiscing about the old man. "Ne, Mai-san…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I just realized how meaningless it is to live."_

_Mai was lost for words at what he said. "People are like flowers. The come and die. As time goes by, they're forgotten."_

_He looked at the girl with impassive eyes. "That's what will happen to us, too… We'll die and soon, we'll be forgotten."_

* * *

Sasuke stared at his seatmate, a look of annoyance present on his face. '_What the heck is this girl doing with all of those?!_' He thought as he looks at the different building materials inside a large plastic bag behind her. He can practically see a large chain saw peeking out the bag. Meanwhile, the said girl was just sleeping on her desk.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted as he walk to his seat which is located in front of his. Sasuke just nodded. It was then that Naruto noticed the chain saw, along with other building materials behind the sleeping pink haired girl.

"D-Do we have t-to bring those for an assignment!" He shrieked, terrified of the idea about using such lethal weapon.

Shikamaru, who was sitting behind Sasuke yawned as he change his head's position on his desk. "Guess she brought them for one of her club activities."

Naruto sweatdropped when suddenly his eyes widen with realization. "You mean My sweet Cherry Blossom is the president of the what club we were talking about yesterday?!"

Sasuke nodded before looking at the window beside him. "I can't believe I just insulted My Cherry Blossom's club!" He heard Naruto said. He just remembered how Naruto has a huge crush on the said girl.

"Idiot." He murmured. How can someone like that weird girl, anyway? '_She's nothing but an annoying girl who pretends to hate him while deep inside she's a fan girl.'_

Sakura stirred in her seat. She stayed up late last night to finish cleaning the lot. She can't believe how huge the place was when all the litters were removed. Today, she and Shino will start making the Green House while Mai and Hinata distributes the invitations.

As if on cue, Hinata and Shino entered, the silent man looking tired from the lack of sleep, though, no one would notice because of the sunglasses he always wears. Hinata smiled at her sleeping friend's cute face. Sakura looks peaceful in her sleep.

After taking his seat, which is two seats away from Hinata's desk, Shino decided to take a nap. Hinata placed her bag on her desk and looked at her left. She blushed when she saw a familiar looking blond copying Shikamaru's note on his seat.

"G-Go-Good Morni-ning, N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered, bringing her hand on her face to hide her blush. Naruto paused from copying his friend's assignments before answering an energetic good morning to the timid girl.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" He asked when he noticed how red the girl looked. Bringing one hand on her forhead, he checked her temperature by comparing it with his. Hinata on the other hand, blushed madly before losing consciousness.

"Ah!" Naruto panicked. "Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare when he noticed an unconscious looking Hinata on his hands. "What did you do, dobe?" He said smacking Naruto on the head.

Sakura, waked up at the mention of her friend's name. Looking around, she saw a fainted Hinata on Naruto's arms while Sasuke smacks him on the head. Adrenaline rushing through her, Sakura stands up and took Hinata away from Naruto's arms. "Idiot! What did you do to Hinata!" She shouted at Naruto.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan! I was just checking if she had a fever because she looked red when I greeted her when she suddenly fainted!"

Sakura dead panned. _'Of course she will faint when you touch her, idiot. She has a huge crush on you!'_

"Nevermind." She said placing Hinata's arm on her shoulder as she carries her to the clinic. "Let me help you." Sasuke offered, receiving a glower from the pinkette.

"Naruto can manage!" She spat. Naruto, afraid to place himself in the girl's hit list followed her and helped her carry Hinata to the Clinic.

Sasuke gave out a growl as the school bell erupted, signaling ten minutes before class starts.

Shino just gave out a moan as he dreams about bugs and insects, oblivious at what happened to his club mates.

* * *

Sakura shouted for the nth time after hitting her thumb with a hammer. She looked at her club mate who was struggling in carrying some woods. Sakura sweat dropped when Shino tripped, face first on the floor, the sunglass still intact on his face.

She silently observes their work. They're not even half way there! Gathering all her will power she started hammering the wood in place. "We can do it!" She shouted as encouragement.

'_I hope Hinata and Mai are doing a better job than us._' She thought before biting her lower lip to prevent herself from shouting when she accidentally hammered her thumb, again. They definitely need help.

* * *

Mai is exhausted!

She can't believe how ugly everything went! She and Hinata were practically begging some of the students to attend their party. Unfortunately, all answered almost the same thing.

"Isn't that when Sasuke-kun will be holding a party at his house?"

"Sorry but we'll rather attend Sasuke's party than your children's one."

"Gomen but we already agreed that we'll come to Sasuke-kun's party."

Like Sasuke even invited them personally! Mai fumed. All he did was announce that he'll be holding a birthday party for Haku. Heck, all of the student's they asked didn't even know who was the party about!

"Ugh! This is! This is! This is just infuriating!" Mai yelled before crumpling the invitations on her hand. Hinata sighed, she can't help but agree.

"I hate that Uchiha!" She said, tears started swelling from her eyes. "Why did he have to ruin everything?" She sniffed.

Hinata patted the girl. "Shush.. Please don't cry, Mai-san." She comforted, wrapping both of her arms in a hug.

"If.." Mai sobbed in the girl's arms. "If we… don't win… Sakura-chan…. Sakura-chan will have to clean the whole school by herself." She remembered how the girl almost dies from exhaustion last night for cleaning the whole place. Sakura almost did everything by herself, and now, Mai can't even invite a single student to Haku's party.

"Please don't cry, Mai-chan." Hinata said, using her most angelic voice. "Sakura-chan knew what she got herself into. So please don't cry. If she sees you like this, she'll only get mad at herself."

Mai took in a deep breath and wipes her tears away. "Let's go back." Hinata whispered to the girl which she replied with a nod.

When they arrived at their destination, both of them gaped at what they saw. The green house was finished and it looked…..

"Amazing!" Mai gasped as she ran towards the house, Hinata following her from behind. "It's finshed!" She said looking at Sakura and Shino who were taking a break.

"U-huh!" Sakura replied nodding her head as she takes a sip from her water bottle. "How?" inquired Hinata who was scrutinizing every corner of the structure.

"We got some help." Shino explained, beckoning to a group of people.

Mai gasped. "Everyone!"

"Mai-chan!" A middle aged woman said as she embraced the girl in a bear hug. "I can't believe it's been seven years since I last saw you."

"Ehem.." A man coughed from behind. "What she meant was, 'the last time we all saw you.'" A series of laughs erupted from the group.

"Me and Hana-chan was taking a walk when we happen to pass by here." A man between his thirties said, his hand wrapped around a woman who happens to be his wife. "We wondered what was happening, when this girl said that they're turning this site into a green house."

"We shared plenty of memories in this place so we agreed in building this green house when we learned you were leading them."

"This place is special to us, too. This is where I met Hana." The man before said as he kiss his pregnant wife.

"Everyone, thank you!" Mai cried.

"How's Haku?" The middle aged woman said.

"Actually, oba-san." Mai started fumbling with her fingers. "Haku-kun will be celebrating his birthday two days from now and we wanted to surprise him by building this green house. You know how special this place is to him."

Oba-san gave an encouraging smile, finally understanding the girl's predicament. She looked around at the group, exchanging a knowing smile. "We'll help." She said.

Tears started to form on Mai's eyes. All these years, this place was never forgotten.

"And when it's finish! We'll celebrate Haku's birthday!" A man cheered.

"We're invited, right?" Asked another one.

"O-O-Of course!" exclaimed Mai, baffled at the man's question. "You guys don't have to ask!" They all laughed.

Sakura looked at the group in front of her. "Ne.. Sakura-chan, can you tell me what truly happened?" Hinata ased timidly as she watch them like a family.

Sakura laughed. "I can never keep a secret from you, ne… Hinata-chan?" She teased making the girl blush. "I just can't believe that no one remembered this place."

Hinata smiled, reading between the lines.

Everything will be alright.

Hopefully…

* * *

Haku is feeling different things at the moment. First, he's confused. Mai, his childhood friend has been avoiding him for the past days. She keeps refusing his offer to walk her home, which is weird for Haku when they always do that before. But most of all, he's confused why Sasuke, a friend of Naruto, who is a close friend of his dragged him to his house, or rather 'Mansion' and threw him a birthday party. Now, he's surrounded by almost all the students in his school, greeting him with fake smiles as they dance to the beat of the loud music.

To be honest, Haku's enraged at not knowing what's happening. And, he'd rather be somewhere else than be trapped inside a huge place that looks like a bar at the moment. He never wished, and never will for a wild party like this. But, being the gentle man he is, he hid all his angry quite well inside of him.

Finding a place where he can breathe, he spotted a huge balcony behind the tables where the foods are placed. Squishing his way through the crowd, ignoring the bodies of all the women who kept grinding themselves at him, he finally made it to the veranda.

Releasing a deep sigh, Haku was surprised when a pair of arms strangled him from behind. The owner of the arms half dragging him behind the curtains located at the side of the terrace. One hand was on his mouth while the other wrapped around his abdomen. When, whoever it is released him he snapped. "What the hell-!"

The person returned his/her hand on his mouth again. "Be quiet." He heard the person say, taking note the high pitch of the voice making him know that his captor is a girl.

"I'm here to help you escape." She said removing her hand from his mouth. When he was about to speak again he was interrupted. "Don't mutter a word or else…" He felt her lips touch his right ear, her breath fanning against his neck as she whispered. "you'll die."

Haku felt cold at her words. A shiver ran down his spine as he gently nods his head. Turning around, the first thing he noticed about the girl was her pink hair. "Good." The pinkette said before grabbing his wrist.

Graceful like a cat, she jumped on the railings, her hand still wrapped around his wrist. "Let's go." She beckoned him before jumping from the balcony, dragging Haku with her. Haku closed his eyes. '_Is this girl crazy? The balcony's two-storey high!_'

He was expecting collide with the ground, instead he landed on something soft. Peeking at the object under him, he was surprised to see foam.

"I'm not crazy, if that's what you're thinking." The laughed at him. Haku just gaped at the girl. "I stole that from the house, if that's what you're wondering."

Before he could even ask, the girl was already pulling her outside the mansion. Passing through the guards like a ninja. When they were far enough from the house, she pull out a bike from one of the corners. "Hop on."

Haku doesn't know why he's trusting the girl but something in his guts is telling him to ride. After making himself comfortable on the small seat behind the bike, the pink haired girl started pedaling the bike like crazy. Haku, who was afraid for his own life wrapped his arms securely around the girl's waist.

"Where are you taking me?!" He screamed as they pass by the river, the sites they were passing by looked awfully familiar to him.

"It's a secret!" He heard her say, the strong wind making it impossible for him to hear what she said next.

The girl finally slowed down when they were far enough from the Uchiha Mansion. "Hey Haku." She said.

"Hai?" Haku asked, wondering how the girl knows his name. _'Who is this girl, anyway? '_

"People are like flowers…." He raised an eyebrow despite him knowing the she can't see. "But remember that ever flowers have value."

"Each flower conveys different messages. Not to mention they live for other species, too. Imagine, if there are no flowers, how will the butterflies live? If the insects are gone, the other animals in the food chain will disappear, too. Imagine what a simple flower can do? They may live short lives but, that's the reason why they bloom. They live their lives to the fullest." She stopped pedaling. Haku was too caught up in her words that he didn't notice they've arrived at their destination.

"He never disappeared." She said placing her hands on his chest where his heart would be. "That flower still lives here, and as long as it does, its existence will never disappear."

He looked at the smiling girl. _'How did she know?'_ But, before he could even ask a familiar voice called him.

"Hey brat! What are you doing outside when everyone's partying the garden." He turned around just to see his foster father walking towards him, a bottle of Sake in his hand. Judging from the way his voice slurred, Haku can deduce that the man has been drinking for a while now. "What do you mean gar-"

His eyes windened at what he saw behind Zabuza. He didn't notice it before but now he can clearly see the green house built on the place which was once a garden. The structure was rectangular in shape. It was made up of windows with different sizes, which complemented the building in a weird way. Dull yellow light came from the house, making a luminous effect to flowers inside. Walking inside the house, he noticed that the plants were placed at their exact position before. And the fountain, the fountain looks like it was never violated when Gato came.

But what clenched Haku's heart more is the small cottage located at the far end of the green house. Instincts came to Haku as he ran toward the small hut, entering it like before. Looking around he saw the old picture frame of old Kizuku's wife. A small paper came out the frame when he lifted it. Setting down the frame gently, he crouched down to get the small paper. His interest piqued when he saw his name written on the parchment.

_**Turn around.**_

Obeying the note, he glanced behind him.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

The sight made Haku's heart flip. Before him is Mai together with the people who used to visit the garden with him. Haku couldn't contain the emotions that rushed through him. For the first time in years, he cried.

* * *

Onyx eyes stared at the people inside the green house. "They look like they're having a good time." He heard his annoying brother said.

"Hn." He knew the moment he saw pink that Sakura has kidnapped their birthday celebrant. So, together with his brother, who stalked, er.. 'drove' him, they followed Sakura to where she went. He did not expect to see his 'friend' to be having fun in her party rather than his.

Itachi faked a cough. "You know, my foolish little brother…" He said earning a glare from the now fuming man. _'Spoiled brat'_ Itachi thought. "You should pick a good looking tutu, now. Or if you like I-"

"I won the bet, Itachi!" Sasuke spat. "We were competing about the number of students attending not which party Haku will have fun!"

Itachi gave out a sigh. He cannot believe his little brother grew up into a _very_ spoiled brat. "You are foolish indeed, little brother. A party is insignificant if the celebrant isn't, ehem, celebrating. So, whether you deny it or" He paused "..deny it."

Itachi chuckled.

"You lost."

* * *

**Hope you liked it... Next Chap will contain SasuSaku so please stay tuned...**

**Review please?**

**LL**


End file.
